


Somebody Told Me

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared
Summary: Hunk discovers something about himself, and has a fun night with Keith.





	Somebody Told Me

“Hunk? We need to talk.” Allura approached Hunk who was working on fixing some faulty wiring.

“Right now Allura?” Hunk asked, picking up a wrench. “I'm kinda busy here.”

“It's about Keith,” Allura said, leaning up against the wall. Hunk frowned.

“What—why do you want to talk to me about Keith?”

“I've noticed the way you look at him and--”

“What's THAT supposed to mean?” Hunk said, whipping around and glaring at Allura. She put her hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to touch a nerve. All I'm saying is that...well to be honest, you look at him as though he was the moon.”

“What.”

“With wide eyed wonder, appreciating something beautiful.”

“Now you're weirding me out Allura.”

“I just wanted to let you know that if you wanted to, you know...um. If you wanted to be with him, he's...he would...well I overheard Shiro talking to Coran and apparently Shiro was Keith's first kiss.”

Hunk blinked at her. “Well that's...interesting and...a little odd? Wait, why are you telling me this? Keith would kill you if he knew that you were telling me that!”

“I think you two would be a nice couple, that's all.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, back it up there sister,” Hunk said, setting his wrench down. “I do NOT, there are no...romantic or other feelings towards Keith inside me. Keith is a friend! A great FRIEND. F-r-i-e-n-d. Friend.”

“I still think you should think about it,” Allura said. “Keith seems so lonely, and as he and Shiro are not a couple, I think something sad happened between them.”

“Yeah, like Shiro becoming a commanding officer and having power over him? That probably nipped their relationship in the bud.”

“Well like I said I think he's lonely and--”

“And a relationship is not necessarily going to solve that! Also, I'm not gay!”

“You're not what?” Allura said, cocking her head to the side.

“Gay. It's an Earth term. It means a guy who likes other guys. Like that. You know? And I'm not that.”

“Why not?” Allura asked as Hunk picked up his wrench. Hunk paused.

“Um. I don't know? I've just...I've never thought of another guy like that before.”

“Well that doesn't mean that you never will!” Allura said happily. “Maybe if you just tried--”

“Allura!” Hunk said, annoyed. “Thank you for your input, but I will not be seducing Keith!”

Allura sighed and left, leaving Hunk alone with his thoughts. He'd never given any thought to if he found men attractive or not. But he'd given thought to women before! More than thought, actually.

That night at dinner, Hunk found himself looking at Keith. Okay, maybe he did like to look at Keith. But Keith was nice to look at! He had unusual eyes and great hair and a ski jump nose that--

Shit.

Shit shit SHIT! Hunk stared down at his food. Those...those weren't exactly straight thoughts he was having towards Keith. Because now that Allura had made him think about it, he did in fact find Keith attractive.

But that didn't mean that he wanted to date him. Dating Keith would be a whole different thing, and would change the dynamic of Voltron. No, he couldn't do that. He looked up to see Keith laughing at a joke Lance had cracked. God, he looked so nice when he smiled.

“I'm tired!” Hunk said, standing up. “Good night!”

“Hunk? Is everything okay?” Pidge asked. “You didn't finish your food.”

“EVERYTHING IS FINE NOTHING IS THE MATTER.” Hunk said, walking out of the room. He rushed into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. Thoughts of Keith smiling, smiling at HIM were filling his head. Damn it Allura! This was all her fault!

“Stop it!” he said, slapping his forehead with the heel of his hand. “Get out of my brain!”

Just as he was about to grab his pillow and throw it across the room, there was a soft knock at his door.

“Uh, come in!” Hunk said.

The door opened and in the doorway stood...

“Keith?” Hunk said, heart racing.

“Hey big guy,” Keith said, closing the door. “I was worried about you. Wanted to check in.”

“I...I'm fine!” Hunk said cheerily. “Everything is fine”

“It doesn't sound like it,” Keith said, eyes narrowing. “Something's wrong.” He sat down next to Hunk and looked him. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing's wrong,” Hunk said, waving the question away. 

“Hunk.”

“I said nothing is wrong!” Hunk said, getting frustrated.

“FINE!” Keith said, throwing his hands in the air. “All I'm trying to do is a be a good friend, but apparently that's not wanted.” The two lock eyes, brown staring into purple. And then Hunk did something rash. He grabbed a fistful of Keith's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Keith pushed away, staring at Hunk.

“What was that?” he said, shocked.

“Sorry I...I shouldn't've done that,” Hunk said, embarrassed. “I dunno...somebody told me you were gay so I thought that maybe...”

“Wait who told you I was gay?” Keith asked, angry.

“It doesn't matter,” Hunk said.

“Yes it does!” Keith says, frustrated. “I don't exactly advertise my sexuality! It's personal!”

“So you are?”

“Ugh!” Keith got up and started pacing. “There's only one person who knows, and there's no way he would--”

“It was Allura.”

“What? How does she know?”

“Allura thought we'd be cute together so I started thinking about it and I thought well maybe you are kind of cute, and so I thought maybe I had a chance because you like guys and--”

“I don't date.” Keith said, folding his arms. “I dated one guy and it went badly. I don't want to do that again.”

Hunk looked Keith up and down and gulped. “We don't have to date. We could just...you know.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Is it working?”

“Not really.”

Hunk stood up and approached him. “Let me try this one more time,” he murmured, and tilted Keith's chin up. Instead of mashing his face up against Keith's, his lips softly brushed his. A thrill of excitement shot through him, straight to his cock. Oh yes, he definitely liked guys.

At first there was no response. But then Keith relaxed, and returned the pressure. Hunk lead him back to the bed and the two collapsed on top of it. Hunk pinned Keith, and kissed him deeply.

“Is it working now?”

Keith looked up at him, pupils blown. He nodded.

“Okay I have to admit I have no idea what to do now,” Hunk said awkwardly. Keith laughed.

“Lucky you, I do,” Keith said. “Get on your back.”

Hunk hurried to do so, blood pounding in his ears. His cock was pressing painfully up against his zipper. Keith grinned at him.

“There's something I used to like to do,” Keith said. “I thought it was fun.” He undid Hunk's button, and then bent down, unzipping his pants with his teeth, eyes locked with Hunk's.

“Oh god...” Hunk said and covered his beet red face with a hand. That had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He could feel his boxers being pulled off, and his cock sprang out.

“Why are you hiding?” Keith asked.

“I...I dunno,” Hunk said, and lowered his arm.

“You have a gorgeous cock,” Keith said. “Thickest I've ever seen.” He sat up and undid his own pants. His cock sprang out, thinner than Hunk's, but nice and long. Hunk couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Keith climbed on top of him and pressed their cocks together, giving them a quick squeeze, but doing nothing.

“Got any lube?”

“I have lotion.”

“That'll work.”

Hunk handed over the lotion, and Keith slicked up his hands. He pressed their cocks together once more and began to stroke.

“Oh jeez,” Hunk said, panting hard.

Keith pressed his lips against Hunk's as he stroked, his hand moving faster as they made out. Hunk's hands gripped Keith's ass, and then began to explore his back.

“Oh fuck I'm close,” Hunk panted.

“Me too,” Keith said, sweat dripping off his forehead. Hunk's head fell back and he let out a pornographic moan as he came, and Keith followed soon after, coating them both in cum.

“That was...wow.” Hunk said, a silly grin on his face. Keith laughed.

“I still don't date,” he said, suddenly serious.

“Who says we have to date?” Hunk asked. Keith grinned.

“Then I guess we'll have to do this again.”


End file.
